Natemare
"Wear a mask to hide yourself when really it makes us the same." -Natemare Natemare is the evil alter ego of NateWantsToBattle. He is similar to Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, Madpat, and pewDIEpie. Most of his appearances are in fanfictions, but he is also seen in fanart and Nate's videos. Nate never mentions Natemare. But he was in some of his Halloween videos for example 'Mangled'. Appearance Natemare usually looks like Nate except for his evil smile. Like Nate, he has short black hair and brown eyes. He often wears dark clothes. In his most popular appearance, "Mangled", Natemare had black makeup around his eyes as well as bluish makeup streaked down his face from his eyes to his chin. This made him look similar to the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Personality Natemare likes to play with his victims. He messes with their emotions and uses them for Nate's videos. He loves chaos. He'll change a slow song into rock or something similar. Many things he says, does, or sings shows his crazy personality and will often relate to death. Natemare's insane and evil, and he loves to smile maliciously. He's intelligent although he usually acts on impulse. But even so, Natemare is just misunderstood, we never know what he truly is. In most recent videos, Natemare hasn't been messing with Nate's videos. Could he be planning something big next Halloween? Videos Monster Inside (2015) Natemare doesn't exactly make an appearance in this video, but it may be related to Natemare. In this video, Nate is singing about something inside of him that he's trying to hide, and according to Nate, he's scared that he'll either become it or allow it to take over. He says things like, 'Something changed in my heart', 'I'm not the man that you knew before', and 'It's eating at me from the inside.' What if he's trying to imply something? What if this is a warning that he's struggling to keep Natemare hidden? In the middle of the video, if you listen closely, when the video reaches 1:55, you can hear a weird, distorted voice shouting, 'FEEL MY EVERY MOVE!!!' Does the voice sound familiar? It should. ;) help "help" was a video that was released shortly before the music video for "Mangled." In the 47 second long video, MatPat explains the situation he's in and begs for help. Then Natemare enters the room and (very poorly) ties Matt to a chair. At the end is a quick scene of Natemare standing near a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, smiling and wearing his makeup. This is obviously Natemare considering he kidnapped Matt. The video is supposed to seem like an actual call for help from Matt. Either that or it really is one. But if it were real, why would Nate/Natemare upload it? For reasons dealing with "Mangled"? NateWantsToBattle: Mangled OFFICIAL VIDEO FNaF Song This was the official music video for Nate's FNaF song "Mangled". It was released shortly after "help" and was about Natemare kidnapping MatPat. Matt was tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged, while Natemare sang "Mangled" around him. As with "help", it's obvious that this isn't normal Nate because of the abduction and the makeup. This video caused the minds of Fan Fiction writers and Fan Artists to spiral out of control with this ego. NateWantsToBattle: This Is the End ANIMATED LYRIC VIDEO FNaF Song In this FNaF song, Nate seems to switch between being his normal self and being NateMare. This could just have to do with it being a FNaF song though, a song told from the points of view of the animatronics and the crying child from the fourth game. Justin Bieber - Love Yourself This was a cover of a song by Justin Bieber. For most of the video, it was just a normal cover. Then all of a sudden it randomly turned into a rock cover. Then at the end it goes back to normal. A theory was made about this in which Nate was just singing the song and then Natemare took control and made it crazier than Nate had intended. Then Nate either realized Natemare was in control and stopped him or Nate finally regained control like he may have been trying to do. That's when it went back to normal. Branded This is speculated to be the most formal introduction to the character. Nate is tortured in his dream (the mind is probably where Natemare lives) , causing part of his mental persona to be part of a non-existing steampunk terrorist group. Phantom As of 2018, Nate's latest song: "Phantom" depicts him being the devil. A magician finds a book called the "Book of Phantom", allowing him to further his magic tricks. He signs a rather demanding contract with Nate, helping the magician during a show. Then later on, Nate traps him within an orb on his scepter. Later after release, the "Phantom" seems to have become his own separate entity from Natemare. Though it's up to fans whether or not if that's the case. Emperors New Clothes In Nate's cover of Emperors New Clothes By Panic! At the disco, Natemare appears to be singing the song. In this video, he sings about "a crown". Could this be that he wants to steal Mark's (Markiplier, the KING of FNaF) crown? Then, this song has become his theme song. Enjoy The Show Nate and Sean sang this song for FNaF: Sister Location AKA FNaF 5 but they also appear to be singing about themselves (Natemare and Anti). Bones While nothing has been said officially (not that there ever is), the beaten-up character that follows and frightens Nate could be Natemare. The sheer venom of the expressions on his face are much darker than Nate generally has. As for why he has been beaten up, a pair of theories are that: 1) he had to fight himself 'free' to appear in front of Nate; 2) he has been recovering from taking over MatPat (when he created 'MadPat') which is why he has been absent for so long. Full list * Mangled * Emperors New Clothes * help * Branded * Love Yourself * Phantom * This Is The End * The Finale (Remake of “This Is The End”) * Enjoy The Show * Monster Inside * Bones Category:Glitches Category:Demons Category:Evil youtubers Category:Redeemable